Hush
by Hot elf
Summary: Jack and Phryne having fun while on a visit to Rome with her parents. Written for a tumblr prompt: "they have to keep quiet so they don't get caught"


"Hush, Jack!" Phryne fought back a giggle. "Those walls are paper thin, and if we're not careful, they'll hear us."

Jack rolled his eyes. Some small part of him wanted to point out that it would serve Phryne's parents right for assigning the two rooms to either side of their own to their daughter and her paramour. _What were they thinking? _Surely, Baron and Lady Fisher could be under no illusions as to the nature of their relationship. Did they really expect Phryne and him to keep their hands off each other for a whole week while they all were staying in this place?

Their tiny pension near the Spanish Stairs was charming, no doubt about it. Echoes of Keats and Shelley hung in the air, and the view from the windows was nothing short of spectacular. Actually, this whole trip was a dream come true: exploring Rome's abundance of fascinating sights together with Phryne; sampling all kinds of delicious Italian _pasta;_ and most of all just breathing in the atmosphere, that unique mixture of the constant presence of history and a zest for life that was wholly contemporary. Jack didn't even mind her parents' company, at least not during the day. Lady Fisher was just as charming as her daughter, and the Baron could be relied on to be entertaining. At night, however, it was a different story. At night, he'd have much preferred to be as far away from them as possible.

Phryne shifted in his lap, brushing against his budding erection in passing, and he had to stifle another gasp. She felt so good, all soft and warm, and the flimsy muslin nightgown she was wearing didn't really help matters. He could make out the outline of her nipples through the gauzy fabric, and it drove him mad. He wanted to get his mouth on those nipples, wanted to feel them harden against his tongue, to suck on them until she was begging him to stop. He wanted all of this, so badly he could _taste_ it. He wanted her so much that all rational thought took a backseat, compared to the desire throbbing insistently in his groin. He was lost, completely, irrevocably lost, there was no doubt about it.

"More wine?" Fluttering her eyelashes at him in a manner he'd normally call _innocent _(not in Phryne's case, however, there was nothing innocent about her, ever), she twisted around to reach for the glass. In the process, she once again managed to rub herself against him, and this time, he had to bite down hard on his lip to keep quiet.

Gratefully, Jack accepted the glass, downing the rich, dark wine in one hasty gulp. He immediately regretted the impulse, as it went straight to his head, making him dizzy. Or maybe it wasn't the wine at all. Maybe it was just Phryne. Phryne, who was now looking at him as if she was a predator and he was a particularly tasty morsel.

"You know, Jack," she purred, slowly licking her lips, "we really should spend more time at the beach."

"We should?" His voice sounded strangled, even to himself. "And why's that?" They had taken a day off sightseeing today and gone down to the coast for a quick dip in the sea.

Phryne laughed softly and leaned in to whisper in his ear, making him drown in her scent, so that he had to close his eyes, swallowing hard. "Because seeing you in a swimsuit gives me all kinds of indecent ideas." Her tongue darted out, lightly tracing the shell of his ear, and he – damn it, he wanted to moan, to whimper even, but her parents were right there, on the other side of the wall, and Jack was a private man by nature, so somehow, he managed to keep it down. But it was torture, sweet and exquisite torture, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it.

His eyes fell on the bed, at the far end of the room. _Thank God for small mercies._ If they moved over there, at least they would put a little bit of distance between themselves and that thrice-damned wall. "Phryne?" He tilted his head in the direction of the bed, and her face lit up.

"Excellent thinking." She got to her feet and walked across the room, her hips swinging seductively.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. It helped to have a little space. Only, right then Phryne turned around and flashed one of those devastating smiles at him. Before he could guess what she was planning, the nightgown slid off her shoulders and down to the floor, leaving her stark naked.

And Gods, this really shouldn't have been such a big deal anymore, not after all those months, but the sight of her bare body nearly made him come undone. She was just so beautiful, so perfect, and the mere thought that he could have her now, that all he needed to do was join her on the bed to touch her… It was enough to drive him crazy, even now.

"Well?" Her lips formed a silent question, and at the same time she raised a perfect eyebrow at him and placed both hands under her breasts, lifting them ever so slightly in invitation.

He was on his feet before he knew it, pushing back the chair so forcefully that it hit the wall with a loud _thunk_. Jack froze.

"Everything all right, Phryne, my dear?" Her mother's voice, bright and cheerful, making him flinch.

A mischievous smile was playing around Phryne's lips. "Everything's fine, mother. I just knocked over a lamp. No worries."

"Ah. Well, good night, darling. Sleep well." Good Lord, could her mother really be that clueless?

Jack's arousal had abated a little, but now Phryne was lying down on the bed, stretching like a cat, and it returned with a vengeance.

"Jack," she mouthed at him. "Come here."

He was at her side a heartbeat later, staring down at her, unable to tear his gaze off her, until she reached for his shirt and began to unbutton it. Her touch was light, her movements quick and practiced, and he hurried to help her. It took him only moments to get naked.

Phryne made a small, happy noise, lying back and letting her eyes roam all over his body. For a moment he felt self-conscious, his hands itching to move and cover himself. Because he was… damn it, he was hard, so hard it felt as if he was going to burst, and Phryne was looking at his cock with such naked, unabashed hunger that it made him blush like a schoolboy.

She beckoned him to come closer, and when he took a step forward, she rolled over on her stomach, rose on her knees and in one fluid motion took him between her lips.

It took all his control not to scream.

* * *

Phryne couldn't help but smile, even as she opened her mouth further to take in as much of him as she could. Jack was always so beautifully responsive, like a man starved for years, and he loved it when she used her mouth on him. Looking up at his face, she saw that he was struggling to keep still, his lips pressed hard together to keep his moans from escaping, his forehead deeply furrowed as he tried to hold back. It was a lovely look on him, all that intense focus, and she couldn't resist suckling a little harder, pushing him just a little further.

Jack tensed all over, his fingers digging deep into her shoulders, and she heard him curse under his breath. But somehow, he kept quiet, somehow, he kept himself from thrusting, and she honestly admired his restraint. So much control, so much willpower; and while she knew from experience that she could make him come undone, that was always a challenge with Jack Robinson, never a given.

Slowly, Phryne pulled back, so she could admire her handiwork: his cock, red and flushed in her hand; his body tense with arousal; his fine features, contorted with lust. But most of all the look in his eyes, as he dropped to his knees next to her, pulling her in for a kiss. And what a kiss it was, deep and hungry, his tongue greedily exploring her mouth, chasing down every trace of himself with a thoroughness that left her trembling.

His hand was firm and sure on her thigh, moving upwards, pushing her legs apart without the slightest hesitation. For all his iron control, Jack wasn't shy about taking what he wanted, and Phryne loved that about him, too; that quiet determination, that intense focus. His fingers parted her folds with unerring certainty, sliding deep inside her, claiming her with shocking ease, because she was more than ready for him already.

He didn't quite manage to suppress his moan this time, but she took it from his lips in another kiss, melting into his mouth, hungry for his taste. Phryne couldn't even say what it was about Jack's kisses. She'd had so many lovers, and surely, a few of them had been more skilled than Jack Robinson. But he was the only one who always left her wanting more.

His mouth never left hers; not when he moved between her legs, wrapping her thighs around his slim hips as if they belonged there; not when he thrust inside her, deep and hard and confident; not when he settled into a rhythm that perfectly matched the throbbing inside her. It was a good thing, too, for without his mouth on hers, stifling her sighs and moans, she would have been unable to keep silent.

It just felt too good, the way he was moving inside her, his skin slick with sweat on hers, while his hands held her firmly in place. Almost imperceptibly, pleasure was building up inside her, coiled up like a snake, ready to burst forth at a moment's notice. Jack was panting now, his thrusts harder, faster, his grip impossibly tight. And suddenly, he went taut all over, his hips jerking hard against her. "Phryne." Just the one word, breathed against her lips between kisses, and she was falling, tumbling toward the edge, her whole body tightening around him in a glorious rush of ecstasy. She would have screamed, she _wanted_ to scream, but one small shred of sanity kept her back, so instead, she bit down hard on his shoulder. Jack's head flew back, and she could see the muscles working in his throat as he suppressed a scream of his own. It was a sight Phryne committed to memory, even as she felt him pulsing inside her, his hips stuttering to a halt.

"Phryne," he muttered again, hiding his face against her throat, his body going slack and heavy all at once.

"Jack." Unable to say more, she breathed a kiss against his temple, cradling his head tightly to her, feeling her entire body buzz in response to his voice.

They fell asleep like that, clinging to each other until the small hours of the morning, when he reluctantly let go of her to tiptoe back to his own room. As her eyes fell shut again and she settled in for another round of sleep, Phryne felt a keen sense of loss at the absence of his body next to her. _This has to stop, _she silently vowed to herself.

One way or the other, they would have to sort this out.

* * *

_Hugs and thanks to my wonderful and amazing beta suilven._


End file.
